Retour à Rose Creek
by Glasgow
Summary: Cinq ans après l'attaque de Bogue, les survivants reviennent à Rose Creek, l'occasion pour Vasquez d'affronter ses souvenirs. Vasquez/Faraday


**Retour sur mon fandom du moment, je suis joie :)**

 **Rien de réjouissant pourtant ici, j'en ai peur. Je reprends cette fois la véritable fin du film, avec les morts... Mais ça me tenait à cœur, parce qu'à la fin, le regard de Vasquez, quand il laisse entendre que Faraday est mort, m'a brisé le cœur et j'avais envie depuis longtemps de revenir sur les conséquences de cette perte... Et justement j'ai aimé écrire ceci. En prime, je me suis permis un petit passage citronné histoire de se changer les idées ;)**

 **Merci de lire. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Ce fandom est tellement désert, animons-le un peu entre fans :)**

 **ooOoo**

Entrant dans cette ville où ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis l'effroyable tuerie contre Bogue et ses hommes cinq ans plus tôt, Sam, Vasquez et Red Harvest se murèrent dans le silence, contemplant autant ce qui les entourait que songeant aux compagnons qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance qu'eux.

Voilà cinq ans que les trois survivants portaient cette culpabilité, se demandant chaque jour pourquoi eux et pas les autres. Question qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre réponse. Ils restaient fiers pourtant d'avoir aidé ces gens innocents, mais auraient simplement préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions.

De même, ils étaient mal à l'aise avec ce statut de héros qu'ils s'étaient vu échoir bien malgré eux après leur départ. Car s'ils n'étaient pas revenus jusque-là, Emma leur avait écrit régulièrement, les remerciant encore et encore au nom de tout le village, racontant combien les hommages étaient nombreux, combien on pensait à eux, on désirait les revoir. Plus d'une fois, elle avait annoncé la naissance d'un garçon nommé par le prénom d'un des sept héros… Bref, elle ne manquait pas de rappeler combien ils étaient les bienvenus, ce qui les mettait inévitablement dans leurs petits souliers. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait que ce que des hommes de bien feraient, ce qui leur avait paru plus juste.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, ils étaient là. Parce que le lendemain cela ferait cinq ans exactement, qu'Emma avait proposé qu'ils se joignent à eux pour un hommage particulier aux victimes, qui ne serait pas complet sans eux. Les trois amis, qui ne se voyaient plus qu'occasionnellement, avaient réfléchi à la proposition avant de réaliser qu'ils désiraient sincèrement revoir leurs amis. Alors ils avaient pris la route quelques jours plus tôt.

Revenir ici avait une saveur particulière après ce qu'ils y avaient vécu, pourtant c'était bon de voir que la vie continuait. Les bâtiments endommagés avaient été restaurés ou reconstruits, le village, plus prospère qu'avant, s'était agrandi et des commerces fleurissaient partout dans la rue principale. Sur un trottoir, les trois hommes virent un groupe d'enfants rire aux éclats, trop jeunes pour être déjà nés lors de leur première visite…

Tout cela démontrait, comme c'était explicite dans chaque lettre d'Emma, que la vie continuait après avoir triomphé de la haine, de l'horreur. C'était la plus belle preuve de remerciement qui pouvait être fait à ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés. Faraday, Jack, Goodnight, Billy… voilà pourquoi ils avaient donné leur vie. Quelque part, ça valait presque le coup. Mourir en se disant que ce n'était pas vain, c'était peut-être la meilleure façon d'être en paix à cette ultime seconde.

Pour Vasquez en particulier, être de retour ici avait une saveur amère. Ici, il avait vécu de très bons moments, comme il n'en avait justement jamais connu, et avait fait une rencontre qui avait tout changé. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était même permis la naïveté de croire qu'ensuite tout serait différent, tellement mieux, qu'enfin il ne serait plus seul… La suite lui avait donné tort de la plus douloureuse des façons, le mettant sur le carreau. Il avait mis des semaines ensuite à sortir la tête de l'eau, se contentant la plupart du temps de surnager tant bien que mal depuis lors. Il y avait Sam bien sûr, ainsi que Red dans une moindre mesure, pour être là quand la solitude pesait trop, mais globalement il se sentait plus seul que jamais désormais. Après avoir entrevu la possibilité d'un nouveau départ, c'était terriblement dur à gérer.

D'autant plus dur à gérer également de se retrouver ici. Il s'était promis en partant, avec dans la poche une carte, l'as de cœur, couverte de sang et dans la tête l'image d'un corps martyrisé, de ne jamais revenir, de garder en mémoire uniquement les bons moments, les rires, les caresses… Et éloigner tout le reste. Il n'avait pas pu éloigner la peine finalement et chaque bon souvenir était comme un crève-cœur, outrageusement contrebalancé par le rappel douloureux des derniers instants. Et comme une promesse non tenue de plus, il était de retour ici. Tellement de choses remontaient dans sa tête, dans son cœur, avec une telle intensité qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer…

Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il était malgré tout content d'être là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se débattait avec l'envie d'aller voir Josh. S'assurer qu'il était bien là où il était, lui parler… Il le voulait autant qu'il craignait les émotions inévitables que cela allait provoquer. Alors il s'était longtemps contenté d'y penser. Jusqu'à ce que l'invitation d'Emma et l'insistance de Sam ne règlent la question pour lui. C'était aussi bien. Cinq ans c'était assez long, à présent il était prêt et espérait ensuite un nouveau départ. Sur ce dernier point il n'était guère optimiste, mais il fallait au moins qu'il libère son cœur, même si la démarche aujourd'hui paraissait bien futile au regard de sa douleur.

Dès qu'ils mirent pied à terre, laissant les chevaux à l'abreuvoir près du saloon, les trois hommes furent entourés des premiers villageois. On leur serra la main, les étreignit, les remercia… Et partout c'était un océan de visages souriants, de regards parfois un peu humides. Beaucoup d'émotions et de joie. C'était agréable. Cela l'aurait été encore s'ils étaient arrivés à sept plutôt qu'à trois.

Il y eu des retrouvailles particulièrement émouvantes. Teddy semblait au bord des larmes quand Vasquez fut devant lui. Le gamin un peu trop nerveux avait laissé place à un homme plus mature, mais la sensibilité était toujours sous la surface. Le Mexicain aurait été déçu du contraire tant il avait trouvé belle sa personnalité à fleur de peau. Il fut surpris que le jeune homme le prenne dans ses bras au lieu de lui réserver une poignée de main virile, mais là encore c'était tout Teddy. Celui-ci avait mis à profit la renaissance de la ville, devenant le nouveau shérif, incorruptible et juste, de même que plein d'assurance. Emma chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui ne cachait pas son admiration. Vasquez avait pensé un temps qu'ils auraient pu finir ensemble, mais il avait compris par la suite qu'il n'aurait pu avoir davantage tout faux. Teddy en effet était présenté comme toujours célibataire, colocataire d'un nouvel arrivant en ville. Vasquez avait souri en lisant cela à l'époque. Colocataire et célibataire, des excuses que lui-même avait présenté plus d'une fois pour partager discrètement la vie d'un amant. Il se reconnaissait décidément plus que prévu dans ce rêveur épris de justice et lui souhaitait bien plus que ce que lui-même avait vécu, ne pas connaître cette sensation cruelle que sa vie était foutue alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement commencé.

Puis il y eut Emma. La douce Emma, pourtant si forte quand il le fallait. Vasquez la serra brièvement dans ses bras puis la regarda avec bienveillance. Elle était resplendissante avec son ventre arrondi et le petit garçon qui lui tenait la main. Elle s'était remariée voilà trois ans et semblait heureuse. Globalement, Vasquez était ravi pour elle. Mais ses sentiments à son égard étaient tellement partagés qu'il ne savait comment se comporter face à elle. C'est parce qu'elle était venue les chercher que Josh avait été tué, que lui-même se faisait depuis lors l'impression de vivre dans un purgatoire sans fin. Pour cela, il la détestait. Mais c'était également grâce à elle qu'il avait pu connaître l'Irlandais, passer quelques heures dans ses bras et le laisser marquer le restant de son existence. Pour cela il lui était reconnaissant. Restait à voir, et de cela il n'avait toujours pas tranché la question, s'il estimait que toute cette peine valait le coup pour ces quelques moments ensemble. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, au moins n'aurait-il pas la sensation à présent d'être damné.

Le coup de grâce fut porté lorsque la jeune gemme présenta son fils. Joshua. Vasquez, sentant soudainement sa tête lui tourner, comprit qu'être revenu était définitivement une mauvaise idée. La vie continuait peut-être bien, mais certainement pas la sienne. C'était une réflexion qu'il s'était faite plus d'une fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était tout simplement une évidence. Sa vie s'était arrêtée dans ce champs dans lequel Josh avait chevauché avec courage, croire le contraire depuis cinq ans avait été absurde.

Il vit le regard inquiet de Sam sur lui, mais se contenta de secouer la tête avant de regarder ailleurs. Sam savait, comme il l'avait plus ou moins laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises et parfois Vasquez s'était laissé aller, quelques soirs où il avait trop bu, où il se sentait trop seul, – l'un n'étant pas nécessairement incompatible avec l'autre – à se confier. Son ami était chaque fois compréhensif, sachant même remonter le moral pour quelques heures...

Aujourd'hui pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que le Mexicain voulait. Non, ce soir il avait besoin d'être seul. Ou plutôt, en compagnie du seul être qui comptait encore.

S'excusant auprès d'Emma, il se fit rapidement expliquer où leurs amis étaient enterrés et fila sans ajouter un mot. Sam reviendrait probablement à la charge le lendemain, peut-être que lui-même saurait quoi dire d'ici là, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Les quatre tombes étaient un peu à l'écart. Si l'herbe avait poussé depuis le temps, le bois des croix étaient bien entretenu et surtout il y avait un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur chacune. C'était un constat agréable d'imaginer que Josh avait parfois de la compagnie. Et Vasquez s'en voulut une fois de plus de ne pas être venu plutôt, parce que fleurir cet endroit aurait dû être son rôle. Ça avait juste été au-dessus de ses forces jusque-là.

Bon, cela l'était encore à la vérité, mais s'il ne restait pas aujourd'hui, tôt ou tard il le regretterait. Parce qu'il n'y aurait probablement jamais de seconde chance. Pas avec sa façon récente de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ce qui n'aurait pu être plus proche de la réalité. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à survivre cinq ans.

Après un coup d'œil vers ses autres amis, Vasquez s'assit à côté de la tombe de Josh, fixant le nom gravé sur la croix à défaut d'être capable de regarder plus bas, ce remblais de terre sous lequel reposait celui qui aurait dû être son avenir, son nouveau départ. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il se refusait à pleurer, il avait versé bien assez de larmes au cœur de nuits bien trop sombres, trop silencieuses. Alors il préféra sortir plutôt la carte à jouer qui ne quittait jamais la poche de son gilet et la serra tendrement dans sa main. Cette carte couverte de sang désormais séché, trouvée près de son corps, c'était comme un talisman dont il se refusait à se séparer. Comme si avec elle, c'était un peu de Josh qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Fixer cette carte avait tellement malmené son cœur, il n'avait jamais envisagé la jeter pour autant, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

S'éclaircissant douloureusement la gorge, espérant en chasser la boule qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, il chercha un instant ses mots. C'était pourtant un discours qu'il avait répété bien souvent, mais à présent il avait la tête vide de trop d'émotions. Il avait prévu d'être secoué, il n'avait simplement jamais compris à quel point.

\- Salut, dit-il doucement. C'est bien de commencer par ça j'imagine. Pour le reste, ben j'en sais rien. Si je te fais l'historique de ce qui m'est arrivé ces cinq dernières années, tu vas certainement sortir de là pour me botter les fesses. Je crois bien que j'aimerais que tu le fasses en fait.

Il renifla et regarda enfin la tombe à proprement parler. Mauvaise idée à la façon dont son cœur s'accéléra, mais il continua malgré tout.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je sais juste qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Oh… d'ailleurs je t'ai ramené ceci.

Il ouvrit la petite sacoche qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui et sortit une bouteille de whisky. La même que Joshua avait apportée la nuit où il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre. Quand il était tombé dessus dans une boutique quelques mois auparavant, Vasquez l'avait achetée sans même y réfléchir, sans être capable de l'ouvrir ensuite. Cela semblait approprié ce soir.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-il en la levant comme pour trinquer. J'ai halluciné ce soir-là, quand je t'ai vu arriver avec ton petit air effronté. J'étais tellement content que tu le fasses, mais la bouteille a facilité l'affaire.

Il l'ouvrit et renversa une partie du contenu sur la tombe.

\- A la tienne, dit-il sombrement.

Puis il avala une longue rasade, le goût le ramenant à cette nuit particulière. Si seulement il avait pu y en avoir d'autres…

\- Trêve de blabla, dit-il ensuite. Ça n'a jamais été notre genre de toute façon. Alors je veux juste te dire que tu… tu me manques. Pardon pour ça, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Quant à savoir comment un insupportable petit con comme toi allait prendre tant de place dans ma vie, que je sois damné si je le comprends. Jusqu'au bout tu m'auras fait tourner en bourrique. Si seulement j'étais capable de t'en vouloir…

Il avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de bavardage inutile, pourtant lorsqu'il s'interrompit, il eut mal à en crever. Les mots semblaient le soulager, alors merde pour sa résolution. Il but donc une nouvelle lampée avant de reprendre.

\- Je me suis demandé bien souvent ces cinq dernières années si c'était possible d'aimer un mort. Pas quelqu'un qu'on aurait aimé de son vivant et perdu après bien des années, ça c'est l'évidence. Alors laisse-moi reformuler. Est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'un mort ? Ça paraît absurde, pourtant c'est flagrant pour moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte des mois après t'avoir perdu. Quand tu étais près de moi, je te considérais comme un ami, que j'adorais taquiner, avec lequel j'aimais flirter… J'ai pris plaisir bien sûr à t'avoir dans mes bras cette nuit-là, à te faire l'amour, mais il n'y avait pas encore de sentiments. Après, j'ai pas songé à m'interroger à ce sujet. Ça m'est tombé dessus par la suite. Je t'aimais putain ! Et tu sais le pire ? Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant. Pourquoi faire simple, hein ? Avec toi, rien ne l'a jamais été. Pourtant, c'est pas évident de t'aimer, ça serait tellement plus logique de t'en vouloir pour être parti, tellement moins douloureux de t'oublier… Mais j'y arrive pas. Et me voilà à chouiner comme une gamine devant un trou dans la terre… Je suis tellement pathétique… Pardonne-moi pour ça. Je te connais malgré le peu de temps qu'on a eu ensemble, tu préférerais picoler plutôt que me voir jouer les martyrs… Ouais, t'as toujours été la voie la raison. Alors tu sais quoi, picolons.

Il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à dire. Sa voix tremblait désormais et ses yeux le piquaient trop. Il devait se taire ou il allait vraiment finir par pleurer. Ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix, parce que s'il commençait, qui sait quand il serait capable de s'arrêter.

Renversant encore un peu d'alcool sur la tombe, il but ensuite en silence. Et si généralement il parvenait à garder certains souvenirs à distance, ce soir, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, qu'il entendait de la musique au loin dans le village, il ne vit même pas l'intérêt d'essayer. Au point où il en était, quelques images ne feraient rien de pire.

 **ooOoo**

 _Cinq ans plus tôt._

De retour dans sa chambre pour une nuit qu'il imaginait tout sauf sereine, Vasquez aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas peur. Dans quelques heures, avec une poignée d'as de la gâchette et de villageois qui pour beaucoup savaient à peine tirer, il allait affronter toute une armée certainement assoiffée de sang. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il allait risquer sa vie un colt à la main, jamais en revanche l'issue ne lui avait paru aussi incertaine. C'était d'autant plus frustrant que cela arrive justement à présent qu'il avait rencontré des amis, qu'il se faisait l'impression de ne plus être seul…

Avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, de leur tête, il s'était interdit de se rapprocher tout à fait de Faraday. Ils s'étaient un peu tournés autour, avaient flirté, mais il avait fait en sorte que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que c'était sans intérêt pour tout perdre ensuite. Bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir de simplement s'amuser sans penser aux conséquences, mais il se sentait si bien avec l'autre homme qu'il craignait voir son cœur s'en mêler et gâcher ce qui aurait pu être un moment agréable.

Il était allongé sur son lit qu'il n'avait pas encore défait, encore tout habillé, à fumer en contemplant le plafond. La nuit s'annonçait cruellement longue et pourtant il n'était pas impatient d'être au lendemain. Sa torpeur fut tout à coup troublée par quelques coups vivement frappés à la porte. Avec un grognement, le Mexicain se leva, espérant que ce n'était pas Sam qui lui apportait une autre mauvaise nouvelle après le départ de Goodnight. Mais ce n'était que Faraday. Faraday qui lui souriait avec une effronterie dont lui seul était capable, tout en lui montrant la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main.

\- Je n'ai pas le courage de rester seul pour ce qui est peut-être notre dernière nuit sur terre, dit-il d'un ton moins assuré que celui auquel Vasquez était habitué. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de boire en bonne compagnie, alors…

\- Entre, l'invita Vasquez en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Il refermait la porte tandis que l'Irlandais posait la bouteille sur la commode toute proche. L'instant d'après, il fut acculé contre le battant de bois, gémissant quand la poignée lui rentra dans le dos, avant d'oublier la douleur lorsque les lèvres de l'autre homme pressèrent vivement sur les siennes. Faraday embrassait comme il vivait, c'était brutal, sans concession aucune et ça vous marquait profondément. Vasquez répondit au baiser sans un instant d'hésitation, suçant la langue qui avait envahi sa bouche en envoyant au diable toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Si Faraday le voulait autant que lui-même avait envie de lui, il n'allait pas laisser un lendemain incertain venir tout gâcher, il n'en avait plus la force, encore moins la volonté.

\- J'ai menti, murmura Faraday quand il s'écarta très légèrement, il y a plus agréable que boire quand on est en aussi bonne compagnie.

Vasquez se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête, plus guère capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, tant son corps était sollicité. Faraday en effet venait d'ouvrir son pantalon et y avait glissé la main, caressant avec vigueur ce qu'il y trouva. Au moins les choses étaient-elles claires, son compagnon n'avait aucune intention de perdre une seconde. Soit ! Quand on n'est pas sûr de revoir le coucher du soleil, la patience n'est plus guère une priorité. Alors il le laissa faire, se contentant de gémir son plaisir à mesure que la caresse lui faisait de l'effet.

Quand il fut dur au point d'en avoir mal, Faraday relâcha ses lèvres, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de malmener avec violence, et tomba à genoux devant lui, le débarrassant de son pantalon en quelques mouvements qui témoignaient de l'habitude.

\- Dios mio…, souffla le Mexicain, surprit du geste quand Faraday le prit dans sa bouche.

Il s'était attendu à une lutte farouche une fois sur le lit, pour savoir qui accepterait de se soumettre à l'autre, pas à se faire sucer, toujours adossé à la porte, sans avoir eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Faraday était décidément un homme plein de surprises. Et de talent, comme en témoigna la pipe dont il le gratifia. Alternant douceur et plus de vigueur quand c'était nécessaire, il ne fut pas long à mener Vasquez dans ses tous derniers retranchements. Celui-ci contracta ses pieds nus sur le sol, serra vivement d'une main les cheveux de son compagnon et le prévint d'une voix rauque qu'il allait venir. La vision plus vraiment claire, il ne rata cependant pas Faraday qui éloignait très légèrement son visage, un putain de sourire toujours là, sur ses lèvres désormais luisantes de salive et de… Vasquez se refusait à y songer, et le finit avec sa main, le caressant tout du long tandis qu'il jouissait longuement, se répandant sur le visage de son compagnon, qui n'aurait pu sembler plus satisfait malgré le sperme qui maculait sa joue, ses lèvres et… nom de dieu, ça lui coulait même dans le cou. La vision était indécente au possible, si excitante que Vasquez lâcha un juron tout en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle.

Il n'était pas novice dans cet exercice, mais jamais il n'aurait songé que se voir souiller ainsi son amant puisse être aussi stimulant. Il n'y avait définitivement que Faraday pour rendre aussi mémorable ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une banale pipe.

Faraday justement, savamment décoiffé par sa main qui s'était si désespérément accrochée à lui, les joues rouges, semblait tout à fait fier de lui tandis qu'il se relevait. Se serrant contre lui, il ouvrit son propre pantalon, en sortit son érection et d'une main récupéra une partie du sperme qui le salissait toujours, s'en servant ensuite de lubrifiant pour se caresser lui-même.

Oh merde ! Niveau indécence, ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, pour le plus grand plaisir de Vasquez. Celui-ci eut un grognement appréciateur, puis joignit une main à celle qui s'activait toujours sur le membre. Le soulagement arriva rapidement, Faraday gémissant longuement tandis qu'il venait sur leurs doigts unis.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le lit, partageant la bouteille et une cigarette, parlant peu, l'un et l'autre convaincus que vu le contexte ils risqueraient d'être mortellement sérieux. S'embrasser, rire et se caresser entre deux gorgées d'alcool était amplement suffisant. Ils abandonnèrent leurs derniers vêtements lorsque Vasquez fut sur son compagnon, prêt pour un second round. Cette fois encore, Faraday le surpris, se montrant terriblement docile, se laissant prendre volontiers. Lui faire l'amour parvint à faire oublier au Mexicain qu'ils étaient en sursis, lui fit entrevoir, espérer, un avenir à deux possible, composé de nuits aussi sensuelles et de jours passés à se chamailler tout en parcourant le pays. Ce ne fut qu'après la jouissance qu'il en parla, tout bas, comme s'il espérait ne pas être entendu. Faraday – Josh, comme il l'avait rappelé entre deux gémissements d'extase – sembla aimer l'idée, promis d'y réfléchir, même s'il était moins optimiste quant à la suite. Mais il fit montre d'une tendresse toute inédite et tellement bienvenue quand il le prit ensuite dans ses bras.

Ils finirent par s'endormir peu avant l'aube, jambes emmêlées, mains unies, oubliant pour quelques heures la mauvaise fortune qui les avait mis sur la route l'un de l'autre au pire moment.

Au réveil, ils étaient redevenus deux amis, parce que c'était un peu plus simple ainsi pour partir au combat. Il n'y eut pourtant rien de simple pour Vasquez quand il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres nuits, pas d'autres baisers, aucun avenir…

 **ooOoo**

Assailli par ses souvenirs, sonné de constater qu'affronter la réalité de cette tombe le fasse se sentir plus mal que jamais, là où il avait vraiment cru y trouver un certain réconfort – mais qui était assez con pour seulement y croire ? – Vasquez s'allongea dans l'herbe folle, appréciant cette apparence négligée, même si les fleurs fraîches confirmaient qu'on venait souvent ici, car Josh n'aurait pas aimé que l'endroit soit trop soigné, ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Josh n'était certainement pas davantage le genre à apprécier le savoir s'enfoncer à ce point, mais pour ce soir, Vasquez avait besoin de se laisser aller à jouer les martyrs. Il tentait d'être fort assez souvent et cela puisait toute son énergie. Alors pour quelques heures, il voulait rester aussi proche que possible de l'homme qui lui manquait tant, à essayer de se convaincre qu'il était mort lui aussi, que c'était très bien ainsi.

Une balle dans le corps il pouvait gérer, un membre cassé idem, il l'avait fait plus qu'à son tour. Un cœur brisé, c'était une toute autre affaire et s'il n'en mourait pas directement, c'était comme poison qui se répandait partout, peu à peu, le vidant de la moindre étincelle de ce qui l'avait animé jusque-là. A terme, il ne serait plus qu'une enveloppe vide et avec un peu de chance à ce stade, il serait incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion. Jour béni qu'il appelait désormais de tous ses vœux.

Posant une main sur la terre froide, il ferma les yeux et se concentra jusqu'à avoir l'impression de sentir un cœur battre sous ses doigts. Ce fut une sensation qui le réchauffa agréablement. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit même un bras entourer ses épaules tandis qu'un petit rire joyeux raisonnait à son oreille. Le voilà de retour cinq ans en arrière, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, lors de cette nuit qui n'aurait jamais dû finir.

 **ooOoo**

Ce ne serait qu'au matin que Sam le trouverait finalement, toujours allongé à même le sol, transit de froid et le corps courbaturé. Son ami ne ferait aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel avec la promesse d'un bain chaud et d'un bon petit-déjeuner. Son ami encore, qui resterait ensuite à ses côtés pendant quelques festivités où lui ne prendrait aucun plaisir. Sam après qui déciderait que la visite avait été assez longue, avant de reprendre la route, Vasquez l'accompagnant bien sûr, parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Et peut-être qu'un jour la douleur s'en irait, Sam en tout cas en serait convaincu, alors lui attendrait sans guère de conviction. A peine une mince esquisse de vie, avec pas grand-chose à attendre, à espérer. Et quand il serait assez courageux à nouveau, il rendrait à nouveau visite à Josh, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais convaincu que ce serait la seule chose à faire. A moins qu'une balle ne vienne mettre fin à ses tourments. Ce qui à ce stade serait perçu comme une bénédiction.

 **THE END.**


End file.
